


We Meet Again

by JUST_NO_ONE



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Dreaming, F/M, Fluff, Other tags to be added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 12,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUST_NO_ONE/pseuds/JUST_NO_ONE
Summary: Wanda has been on the run for less than 2 weeks after the R.A.F.T. breakout. All is as to be expected for someone on the run with powers, until she hears the thoughts of someone she used to know, someone she used to talk to, someone who was a friend. It was Vision...





	1. Wanda Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! If you have any ideas or suggestions please leave a comment.

She woke up in the middle of the night, she heard thoughts of someone who wasn’t hers. It was Vision’s. She hadn’t seen him since the incident at the airport after apologizing to one another. But, even though she said told him she was sorry, a small part of her mind was still angry. Vision who was her friend, her best friend. But he betrayed her trust, he didn’t tell her about Stark making the decision to put her under house arrest. Not only that but he attacked Clint, Vision put him in a choke hold, and even said words that she never thought he would say “If you do this, they will never stop being afraid of you...”

Though she was angry at him, she let him hold her after she fell thanks to a sonic blast from Rhodey. “I’m sorry.” “Me too...” As she was put on to a helicopter she took one last look at him, for what she thought would be the last time. While she was at the R.A.F.T. Prison she had a lot of time to think when she wasn’t being shocked via the shock collar. She thought about if she would ever get out, and if so when. She did eventually when Steve came to rescue her and the others. Clint and Scott when on house arrest, Sam went with Steve who was apparently working with Natasha to stop illegal weapon deals. She went with them too, just not to do missions, everyone else thought it would be to risky. As time went on she became less and less angry at him, though she was still a little apprehensive about talking to him.

All of that changed when Vision’s familiar thoughts crashed against her own. Asking where she was, if she was okay, and if she needed help. Wanda didn’t know what to say to him. Honestly the whole thing caught her a bit off guard, as he was still worrying about her after she dropped him through several stories through the ground. Maybe he wasn’t angry at her as she thought he was. She knew what she had to do.

So she replied saying ‘I’m fine. Are you?’, she didn’t know if he would get the message anyway, so what harm could it do. She waited and waited and waited...


	2. Vision Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 2!

He had to see her. To know if she was okay. After everything happened he was worried about her. His worrying didn’t just start after the escape, it started right after she left with Clint and forced him through the ground. It got worse after she fell to the ground because of something he did. To him it was his fault, if he hadn’t caused the tower to fall she wouldn’t have had to use her powers, she wouldn’t have been injured by Rhodey’s sonic blast and fell to the ground.

However after Stark’s visit to the R.A.F.T., he did something he never thought he would ever do. He hacked into the security system in their cell block, there he saw Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, Scott Lang, and her. Wanda Maximoff, once his friend put in a straight jacket and with a shock collar around her neck. At that sight something happened, for the first time he felt rage at those who did this to her, but also sadness that the situation had come to this. But just 3 months later, everyone had escaped. He had lost her never to see her again.

Less than 2 weeks after the breakout he remembered something, something that seemed to be very important at that moment. She once said that somehow they were connected to each other, as if able to feel the thoughts of the other when they would allow it. All that changed after she left the kitchen heartbroken. So he used that knowledge to send a message ‘Wanda, are you okay? Where are you? Do you need anything?’, after awhile she replied, ‘I’m fine. Are you?’. He took time to formulate his reply, it could be so easy to loose her again so he had to be careful.

’I am fine too. Can you just tell me where you are?’, ‘You know I can’t Vis. I’m sorry.’ ‘Oh well that’s okay, just glad to hear from you.’, ‘Me too Vis, me too.’. At that very moment a wave of relief washed over him, she was willing to talk to him, that was good.

They continued talking for awhile, about how the others were, about each other, and promised to do the same again next time they could.


	3. Wanda Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, is me! I know that was bad, I will go now...

It’s been almost a week since Wanda started talking to Vision again. He once talked about the fact that he developed taste buds. They also talked about the others as well. Then he made an interesting comment about wanting to see her so he could show her something, he never said what is was though. But, she was excited to see what she was talking about, so she said yes. They didn’t know when they could but that they would try. 

* * *

‘So, when we meet where do you want it to be?’, ‘Well I have already acquired a residence in Edinburgh.’ ‘How?’ ‘I prefer not to say.’ ‘Well then I might not know right know but you are gonna have to tell me one day.’ ‘Yes, I know I know.’ Wanda knew she would eventually get him to tell her, but for now she would just have to wait. 

Though she was excited to see him, there was one glaring issue. And that was what she would tell the others. She knew they wouldn’t let her go if she found out she was going to meet him, saying that it was too risky. But she could lie, not about why she was going but maybe who she was going to. It would be hard of course, having to cover her tracks but she knew she could handle it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really just filler and possibly the next one, tbh I don’t know.


	4. Vision Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4!

He was excited to see her again, but there were a few loose ends that he needed to tie up before he could go. He had to talk to Tony. “Mr.Stark?”, “Yeah, what is it Vision?”, “I would like to go away for 3 months.” Vision chose to go away for 3 months as to not raise suspicion. “May I ask why?”, “Yes, of course.”, “Well then why?”, “Just to experience being on my own really”, “Okay then. But, just be careful about what you are doing.”, “of course.” Vision couldn’t believe he actually bought that excuse. Now all he had to do was leave and get to Edinburgh.

* * *

As soon as he got to the apartment he practiced his disguise, just so he knew it was perfect. His body started to glow as gold as the Mind Stone, soon the crimson purple skin was gone. Instead it was replaced by a tall man with slightly pale skin, blue eyes, and he resembled his original form but not as muscular, the Mind Stone also hidden beneath his new skin.He hoped Wanda would like it. He didn’t know why her opinion mattered to him all of a sudden though. 

He was alone with his thoughts for awhile until there was a knock at the door. He opened the door and there she was, standing right there. She looked the same, well except for her hair with a confused look on her face. Vision thought it could have been because of the way he currently looked.

After what seemed like forever just looking at each other, Vision finally said “Hello Wanda...”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter will be up soon...


	5. Wanda Part 3

Coming to Edinburgh wasn’t easy. The others knew where she was going and why, but what thet didn’t know was why. As soon as she touched down a little outside the city she set out to find him. But what she didn’t know was how he would look...

* * *

”Um... Who are you?” She started to get a little scared, and maybe he sensed that. “It’s me Wanda. It’s me Vision.”, “WHAT!”, “Wanda it’s okay, please calm down.”, “Y-You look different, what happened to you?” “Well, I would rather not have this conversation out in the open, so please come inside.” “Okay.” she said as she stepped in. The apartment was rather large with ornate furniture, dark hardwood floors, an entryway to a kitchen, two doors leading to separate rooms, and a few paintings on the walls. “How could you afford this?”, “Well, I simply asked Mr.Stark for some time off every once and awhile, so he gave me a bank account with large sums of money going in. He also knew that I was working on this disguise, so he gave me some documents to help with the allusion.” She never thought that Vision ever lie to anyone especially Tony. “So, you lied to Tony?”, “Well, only partially. You see the only thing I lied about was what I would be doing, seeing you.” He lied to see her, Wanda’s heart warm at that comment.

Maybe lying to others was worth it if she got to see her friend again...

 


	6. Vision Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a tad short but I kinda have a lot of things going on right now and a little bit of writers block in this fic, so please be patient since I am also writing another fic that’s really long.

She was here talking to him again, that made him feel both relieved yet nervous at the same time. “Wanda, I just again want to say that I am so sorry for what happened.” He said. Next thing you know she is hugging saying, “Vis, it’s okay it’s not your fault. You had no idea that this would have happened.” Hearing those words still didn’t make him _feel_  any less guilty than he already was. “I understand that, but I still take full responsibility on what has occurred.” “Okay, I understand. Just understand that I am no longer angry or upset with you in anyway, it took me awhile to forgive you but I did.” She said. “Yes, I understand.” He said. 

A few hours later the pair headed out to a park, walking and talking about the others. “I’m really sorry about what happened to Rhodey.”, “You should not feel guilty, it’s my fault that he is paralyzed.” He replied. After that they switched to talking about the Spider-Man from Queens. “Mr.Parker seems to be very enthusiastic about working with Mr.Stark.”, “Hmmm, and how old is this Spider-Man?” She asked, with Vision being slightly confused about why. “Well, he is currently around the age of 15. Why do you ask?” He answered. “So Tony Stark, who signed the Sokovia Accords because he thought the Avengers needed to be held accountable, brought a 15 year old to an airport fight?” She said. He knew that she was technically right. “Well yes, and in my opinion it was a tragic oversight, considering that the young man was injured during the fight.” He said. “Well, now I think we both know that he will choose to bend the rules or break them whenever he chooses.” She countered. “Yes, and honestly I was also expecting this. You see, in all of J.A.R.V.I.S.’s memory banks it seems that sometimes Mr.Stark will choose to bend the rules.” He replied. “So you admit it?” She laughed. He had no idea why but he let out a little chuckle, saying “Yes. Now, would you like to eat some dinner you must be getting pretty hungry?” “Yeah sure but at your apartment, I could use a home cooked meal.” She answered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> BTW, the other fic ‘When Worlds Collide’ out that’s an MCU/ X-Men movieverse crossover


	7. Wanda Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back...

Back at the apartment, Wanda and Vision headed straight to the kitchen. “So, what do you want to make?” He asked. “How about Paprikash? I can watch and make sure that you don’t mess up again.” Wanda answered. “Well, only if you help me.” He said. Wanda thought that she would obviously want to help him, the last time he tried to make it didn’t work out so good. “Of course!” A little while later they were done cooking and ready to eat. Wanda was the first to try it. “Mmm...Way better than the last time.”, “Well then, I suppose that we should get to eating it then.” He said obviously pleased about how it turned out. After the meal they sat down to talk. Talk about before, during, and after the fight. An hour later they cleaned up the dishes, she then said that she was going to get her things and get ready for bed. He offered her his bed while he said that he would just be reading on the couch. 

* * *

 But what she didn’t expect was what happened when she woke up. She woke up in the morning, rolled over to the other side feeling a body net to her. It was Vision in his human disguise. “Good morning.” He said with a sleepy smile. She was confused at first, not knowing how it happened, but she decided to say “Good morning to you too.” with a smile. He then started leaning in and kissed her. Now, she was even more confused. “Wanda, are you alright?” He asked. “Yeah I’m fine.” She said. “Okay, you were just really tired last night. I thought it might have been from you working late last night.” Working late doing what? But she would find that out later. “Yeah, I think I just need a little bit more sleep.”, “Okay, well I will get ready and when I’m done will give you your morning coffee.” She shook her head. After that he got up and left.

When he was gone she started looking around the room, still thinking she was in Edinburgh. What she found on her side was a photo of the two of them. Both dressed up nicely with his arm around her looking into each other’s eyes. Next, was an ultrasound of two babies. Where did that come from? She looked at her hands, seeing two rings. She looked over to his side. Another photo, again with the two of them, but this time it was a wedding photo. So she was married to him, but how? She didn’t feel that way. But did she really? In whatever this was, they were married with two children on the way. But before she could continue that thought he came back in. “Here you are.” He said as he handed her the coffee. “Thank you.” She drank the coffee, and once she was finished he brought up baby names. “So, what do you think of Vivian and Mary, if they are girls?” He said. “I like that.” “Or, we could name them Thomas and William if they are boys?” Wanda liked that idea of having two little kids running around, but she wasn’t sure if she could ever get to see the idea fully formed. “I like those too.” As soon as she was finished saying that sentence she started leaning in, needing to know if this was real. He was leaning in too, cupping her face in his hands. There lips touched and it became a long and sweet kiss between the two.

But after it was over she returned back to reality. This time she woke up and he wasn’t there, it was only a dream. But she didn’t believe that it was a normal dream. Why her mind would make up some fantasy of the two being together, happily married with two babies on the way didn’t make any sense. Unless, she might have had feelings for him, not just feelings for him in a friend way but, in a romantic way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of included the dream as a way to make Wanda question her relationship with Vision, and the bit about the ultrasound because why not. It can function as like an Easter Egg of sorts. So far this is just how Wanda realizes that she might have feelings for Vision. Maybe they could be eventually Something More than friends...


	8. Vision Part 4

Vision thought that Wanda was slightly upset this morning. When she walked out of his bedroom this morning she didn’t look at him the same way she did last night. “Wanda, are you okay? You have been acting a little...off since I first saw you this morning.” He asked. “Umm I’m fine. I’m just thinking about the fact that I have to in a few days.” She answered. “So, how are you going to get back to the others?” “I’m not sure if I can say that for various reasons.” Wanda said. “Oh, right I must have forgotten about that.” “Hey, it’s okay, it’s an easy thing to forget sometimes.” She said as she covered his hand with hers but, just as soon as soon as she covered them she had lifted them.

* * *

It was the day Wanda had to leave, she was to be picked up outside the city. “Hopefully I might be able to come back soon.” She said. “Yes, I would like that.” He replied. Just then she hugged him. “I’m gonna miss you.” She said. He had to say it too, “I’m going to miss you too.” Then she left the apartment. He missed her the second she closed the door, even though they could communicate telepathically it still wouldn’t help. He still had two months until he had to go back to the Compound, so he went and did his normal things. He read, watched the news, made food, and tried sleeping. But, it still didn’t stop him from missing her. 

It became repetitive to repeat the same routine day in and day out. With Wanda he was never bored, with her he could have someone to talk and to listen to. Vision couldn’t wait to see her again soon, both of them could cook together, talk to each other, laugh with each other, or just simply be in each other’s company. She made him better, made him _feel_  more human. But, when he wasn’t with her he just didn’t feel that way. Vision just wanted to be with her, but he knew that he would have to wait for her to contact him again.


	9. Wanda Part 5

Wanda didn’t feel the same about Vision since the dream. It was kind of odd for her to feel that way for her friend. But then again maybe she did.

* * *

”Hey Nat!” She said as she walked on to the jet. “So, are you ready to tell _who_ you were seeing?” Natasha asked. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Wanda said as she tried to get past Natasha, but she stopped her. “Don’t lie to me Wanda. You can just tell me now because sooner or later I’ll find out.” She said. “Fine! I went to see Vision.” Wanda answered. “Are you serious?” Natasha asked, Wanda nodded. “Do you have any idea how dangerous that is!?” She yelled. “I’ve been careful, I don’t tell him what we’re doing or where we are hiding I swear!” Wanda said sternly. “Okay, just be careful. Stay close, check in, don’t take any chances.”, Wanda nodded.

* * *

No matter how awkward this would get she still needed to talk to him. ‘Well, Nat knows.’ She told him. ‘Will she tell?’ Vision asked. ‘No. Don’t worry, and I might be able to see you soon.’ She answered. ‘I would like that very much.’ He said. She smiled after that. He still wanted to see her in person again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know.


	10. Vision Part 5

He missed her, he missed her way more than a friend should. The last time he saw her in person a wave of happiness washed over him. He just didn’t know why though. For the past few weeks she was all he could think about. Her smile and laugh was his favorite things about her. It was odd to constantly think about it, even when he was asleep. He was pretty sure you would call that dreaming. But, a part of him thought that it was comforting to her face when he was sleeping because it gave him someone or something to think about. 

However, it was also rather discomforting knowing this. To him, because of who and what he is she would never look at him the same way he did at her. She would never smile at him with the _love_ and affection that he did when it came to her. She would never want to hold his hand. She would never rest her head on his chest. Most of all she would never love him. So, he decided not to think about it. The more he thought about it, the more he would descend into madness. He had already came to that conclusion, so why bother thinking about it anymore.

Or so he thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Vision’s turn to think about his feelings.


	11. Wanda Part 6

Wanda was meeting Vision again, something that she was both excited and nervous about at the same time. When she arrived to the drop off point outside the city he was already there, just because she asked. As soon as she reached him they hugged. “I missed you.” She said to him. “I missed you too.” Vision said, as he let go. “How about we go get dinner, and then head back to the apartment?” Wanda asked. “That appears to be an excellent idea.” Vision said with a smile.

They had arrived back at the apartment, it had almost been nighttime so Wanda got ready for bed. “Good night Vis!” Wanda said. “Good night.” Vision replied. She went into the room where she stayed last time, it was big and everything looked so expensive. Wanda moved the covers so she could get into bed, laid down on the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

_She was drowning, drowning, drowning, and drowning. Drowning through a pool of blood, she tried to move she couldn’t. All she could do was just lay there, moving down through the blood. When it finally stopped she thought it was over. It wasn’t, she saw her brother laying on the ground. The bullet holes still there, but now he had blood trickling down his face. She screamed, but it wouldn’t stop. He was still there, a ghost from her past come back to haunt her. “Why didn’t you save me...” Pietro said. “I’m sorry, but it wasn’t my fault.” She said as she started to cry. “ **YES IT IS!** You did this! You did this to me!” He yelled. “Please make it stop! Please make it stop!” She screamed. “No! This won’t stop! Not until you’re dead like me and everyone else you killed!” He yelled. She wouldn’t stop crying and screaming. In her mind she was asking ‘Why? Why is this happening to me?’ What happened next was worse, people all with wounds from when they died, with blood on their faces. “You killed us...” They all said in unison._

* * *

 But then she woke up, Vision was standing next to her in his human disguise again. This time he had a concerned look on his face. Wanda started to cry, Vision sat down and held her as she cried into his chest. She stopped crying after awhile, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She said over and over again. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” Vision said, over and over again. “Just stay here.” Wanda said. “Uh..Okay.” Vision said sounding a little startled. He moved to the other side of the bed and laid down next to her. Wanda rested her head on his chest and held to him tightly, he did the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I don’t know why the dream is so twisted. It kinda just came out.


	12. Vision Part 6

Vision felt that Wanda was panicking, so he decided to check on her. He found her as she woke up, she started to cry. He sat down and held her as she cried. But he didn’t expect her to ask him to stay in the same bed as her. He cared about her and didn’t want her to cry, so he did it. Wanda put her head on his chest and didn’t let go, Vision just held her as they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

Vision woke up before Wanda, he didn’t want to wake her up just yet. He didn’t want to leave _her_  just yet. Again he didn’t know why but every time he was faced with that decision it hurt, not physically but emotionally. He never wanted to see her hurt, all he wanted was for her to be happy.

A short while later Wanda opened her eyes, saying: “Good morning.”, “Good morning to you too.” He said with a smile. “Thank you, for being there last night.” She said, with her head still on his chest. “You’re welcome, but you know that I will always be here for you.” He replied. “I know, and I thank you for that.” She said, as she lifted her head and looked into his eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, Vision then took one of Wanda’s hands and kissed it, she smiled as he did that. After he put that hand he put that hand down, she ran one of her’s through his hair. As she did that she kissed his forehead, once she finished Wanda put her head back on his chest. “Let’s just stay like this for a little while longer.” Wanda said as she closed her eyes again. He decided that he wasn’t going back to sleep, he just placed his hand on her back and smiled.

 


	13. Wanda Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision finally asks her what she has been waiting for...

She woke up again with her head on his chest, he was awake. “Well, hello again.” She said with a chuckle, he did the same. “Stay here, I will bring you some breakfast.” He said as he got up. “Hmm...Okay.” She said with a smile on her face. Wanda was happy, she woke up next to her best friend who she recently realized she had feelings for. He was there for her when she needed him. 

A short while later he came back with pancakes, tea, coffee, and orange juice. Wanda got her plate along with the coffee and juice. “So, you drink tea?” Wanda asked. “Well, yes actually. It was one of the first drinks I had tried.” Vision answered. Wanda shook her haid saying, “So, what do you want to do today?”, “Well, I believe we should go on a walk.” He answered. “I think that’s a good idea!” She said enthusiastically.

It started to snow as the two walked around the park holding hands. “Wanda?” Vision asked as he stopped walking. “Hmm?” Wanda said as she stopped to look at him. “I-I w-wondering if you would like to go have dinner with me? As in a ‘date’?” Vision asks nervously. Wanda had no idea that he could feel nervous. “Yes Vis, I would love to go on a date with you.” She said as she was smiling and nodding. “How about Christmas Eve? It’s in three days, it’s also another three days before you have to go.” Vision said nervously. “That sounds perfect!” She said as she reached up to kiss his cheek.

* * *

 The next three days were spent putting up holiday decorations and laughing. She had no idea where they were going for the date, until the day finally came. When it was finally time, Wanda was in a red dress while Vision was in his usual attire with tie. “Are you ready?” He asked as he grabbed his coat. “Yeah come on let’s go.” She said with a smile.

Vision took Wanda to a nice fancy restaurant for the date, though strangely enough no one else was having dinner there. “I may or may not have booked the entire restaurant.” He said. “You don’t say.” She said as she sat down at their table. There was jazz music playing in the background, the table had a few candles on it. The two had ordered wine and spaghetti bolognese. “So, Vis why did it take so long for you to ask me out on a date?” Wanda asked. “Well, honestly I was looking for the right moment and I was also very nervous.” He answered. “Well, you should know that I wanted you to ask.” She said as she linked his hand with her’s. 

They had ended dinner and were back at the apartment. Vision said that he had to go get something, it was mistletoe. “Cheesy but I love it.” Wanda said, as she started leaning in as he did the same. In about a second there lips connected for what seemed like forever.

And maybe they could have their love for each other forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it’s a few weeks before Christmas. But, a Christmas Eve first kiss would be perfect ending to the ‘we’re just friends’ section of the story. Also I know that it’s just meh.


	14. Vision Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my lack of posting, I have a lot of projects in IRL as well as exams soo...

Vision and Wanda spent the rest of the night kissing and cuddling, both knowing that she would need to leave in a few days. After Wanda started to feel tired they both decided that they should go to bed. Vision and Wanda climed into bed, him on right with her on the left. They laid in the same position that they had been in just a few nights before.

* * *

_He was asleep as an image faded in. He was in a tux, people were in formal clothing all sitting in rows with familiar faces. They were his fellow Avengers fugitive or not and their families, the only people missing were Wanda and Clint. “You ready Vision?” Steve asked. “Umm, yes.” Vision said nervously. Just then the wedding march started to play, the two missing people walked out. Clint was also in tux, but Wanda was in a beautiful white dress with a veil on her head and big smile. When she walked down the aisle her gaze was transfixed on him._

_“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Wanda Maximoff and Victor Shepherd in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this- these two persons present will now become joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together- let them speak now or forever hold their peace._ _Marriage isn’t something that can be taken lightly, it isn’t easy, it takes a lot of work. And without further ado, the vows. Wanda?” Steve said smiling._

_“I, Wanda Maximoff, take you Victor Shepard, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.” Wanda said, a smile etched upon her face._

_“I, Victor Shepherd, take you Wanda Maximoff, to be my wife,_ _my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.” Vision said._

_“May I have the rings?” Steve asked. “I Wanda Maximoff give you Victor Shepherd this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.” She said as she slid the gold ring onto his left ring finger. “I Victor Shepherd give you Wanda Maximoff this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.” He said as he slid the diamond ring onto her left ring finger._

_“My the powere vested in my by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” Steve said. Vision and Wanda then had a long, sweet kiss after that._

* * *

A second later Vision woke up smiling. He knew it was a dream but that didn’t make it feel any less real...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to oministry.com for the wedding ceremony help. The dream maybe a clue to what is to come with a few changes of course...And I chose that last name because of their son Tommy, plus if Vision were to take her last name from a standpoint of her being a fugitive that would be bad.


	15. Wanda Part 8

Wanda woke up in bed with Vision again, ever since the nightmare thing it helped to be close to him. “Hmm...Good Morning.” Wanda said groggily, as she turned over to look at Vision. “Morning.” Vision said as he kissed her. They both smiled as he pulled away. Wanda was happy for the first time in a long time. Vision made her happy. “What are you thinking about?” Vision asked. “Hmm, nothing I’m just really happy right now. You?” Wanda asked. “Me too.” Vision said with a smile. He kissed her again. “Can we just stay in bed all day?” Wanda asked as she turned her head to look at him. “Well That is an excellent idea.” Vision said. 

* * *

Wanda and Vision stayed in bed all day, sometimes they would talk, other times they would be silent, holding each other’s hands. It was bliss, pure bliss. Nothing could come between them. Until...

A phone rang, Vision looked at it and found out who it was. It was Tony. Vision gestured to Wanda to be quiet. “Mr.Stark what seems to be the problem?” Vision said. “Well, we have a situation back at the Compound and I need your help.” Tony said. “What is it?” Vision asked as he got up off the bed. “No time! Just get down here ASAP!” Tony yelled in a panicked voice. “I will be there as soon as I can.” Vision said before he hung up the phone.

Vision went to his dresser to get some of his belongings and a suitcase. “Vis, what’s going on?” Wanda said as she climbed out of bed and went to meet him. “An emergency back at the Compound. I don’t know what it is but Mr.Stark made it sound pretty serious.” Vision said as he continued to pack up. “Okay, well when do you think you’re getting back?” Wanda asked sounding concerned. “I do not know. But if I don’t comeback tomorrow there is a spare key that you can have and feel free to lock the apartment door.” Vision said.

“Umm, okay.” Wanda said. Wanda walked over to Vision and put her arms around his neck. “Just promise me that you’ll be careful okay.” Wanda said. Vision then took her face in his hands and said. “I will, I promise.” He started to lean down as she leaned up. They kissed and it was different as all the others. This one was longer with more passion. Eventually Wanda had to come up for air and Vision rested his forehead upon her’s. 

Just minutes later Vision and Wanda said goodbye before he left for the Compound.


	16. Vision Part 8

Vision arrived back at the Compound, he tried to get to Tony as fast as possible. Luckily he saw him on his way in the building. ”Mr.Stark what seems to be the problem?” Vision asked. “Well, a few things Pepper and I are engaged.” Tony said. “Congratulations, is that all?” Vision said. “No, Ross has a mission for us.” Tony said. “Yes sir.” Vision said trying to act normal.

* * *

 

The meeting started as soon as Rhodey had arrived in his his new leg brace that would allow him to walk. “Hello everyone! Now, today we have some urgent work that has to be done.” Ross said, as he paced around the glass panel lined room, acting as he did the last time he was here. Before, there had been Steve’s side of the Avengers, Wanda sat beside Vision as they learned about the Accords. But that felt like a life time ago, and to Vision it was still so perplexing how a document made to restore faith in heroes could do so much damage.

”You see, a grounp known as the Ten Rings is still active-“ Ross had then stoped to gesture at the screen showing the symbol for the Ten Rings. “now we know that you all have had to deal with this group have had to deal with the group before. You’re mission is to find and capture a high ranking member, and bring him to Berlin for questioning.” Everyone nodded there heads in understanding. “Colonel Rhodes and Stark will be going on the mission. Am I clear?” Ross asked. Everyone nodded in agreement, well accept for Rhodey.

“Why isn’t Vision on this mission?” Rhodey asked. “Well, understandably the U.N. doesn’t know what his full capabilities are. So, the committee had decided that it was best for him not to go.” Ross answered. Rhodey just nodded. 

Vision was having mixed feelings about this. On one hand he could go be with Wanda, spending the precious time they both had left together. But he was also upset at the same time. The committee wouldn’t let him join the others because they didn’t understand him, and were afraid of what he might do. They might’ve thought that he would be like Ultron, evil and untrustworthy. He however decided not to dwell on those thoughts as they would always be like that. 

After the meeting Tony and Rhodey told them that they thought it was unfair and were upset by it. When everything was said and done Vision just went back to Wanda.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long! This is my 3rd attemp at it, I was having trouble with my ideas and I was also busy soo... Yeah! Thanks for being patient.


	17. Wanda Part 9

Wanda was sitting on Vision’s couch, tapping her foot against the dark hardwood floor. She was scared, not just for herself but for Vision too. Many thoughts cascaded within her mind all beginning with a simple phrase: ‘What if...’ But it wasn’t until she heard the sound of a key twisting in the lock that she felt relief.

”Oh Thank God, you’re back! I was so worried.” Wanda said as she jumped up from the couch to hug him. “You do not  have to, I promise.” Vision said as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. “What happened?” Wanda asked as she let go and instead intertwined their hands together. “Well, Mr.Stark and Ms.Potts are engaged-“ “Well go wish her some good luck, she might need it.” Wanda said, Vision just chuckled. “he and Colonel Rhodes are going on a mission that I do not have to go on as well.” Vision finished saying. “Why aren’t you going?” Wanda asked with a concerned look in her eyes. “You would not be happy about the answer.” Vision said as he put his head down. Wanda immediately lifted his face up with her hands. “Vision it’s okay just tell me. Please Vis.” She said.

Vision then gestured for the couch, still holding hands as they sat down. “The United Nations committee told Secretary Ross that it would be unwise for me to go, as do not understand my full capabilities.” Vision said. “What do Stark and Rhodey think about this?” Wanda said with a concerned look in her eye. “Yes, I understand that. But the real question for me is do you see me as human?” Vision asked. Wanda once again took his face in her hands. “I always have and I always will. You are human to me no matter what happens.” Wanda said. Just after she finished that sentence the two were enveloped in a kiss.

When Wanda was out of breath she stopped the kiss and leaned her forehead against his. “I love you more than anything, until all the stars burnout.” She said with a smile on her face.


	18. Vision Part 9

Vision couldn’t believe what he just heard. She loved him. She loved _him_. Of all the people in the world she loved him. He pulled his forehead away from her’s, he wanted to look her in the eye when he told her. “I love you too Wanda. I’ve loved you the minute you put your hands on the cradle and looked through my mind. I didn’t know what it was, but for some strange reason I’ve always felt connected to you, now I know. It’s because I love you.” Wanda was now crying, she was crying tears of joy. Vision brushed the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. “I love you so much.” Wanda said and Vision said it too.

Vision put his arms around Wanda, her head on his chest, and he kissed her head. Their relationship would be different now, because now their feelings are out in the open. Every morning when she woke up in his arms he could tell her that he loved her. Ever night before they fell asleep he could tell her that he loved her. He did just that...

30 minutes later they were getting in bed. Her on the left, him on the right. As she put her head on his chest he said “I love you.” as he kissed her head. “I love you too.” She said with a sleepy smile.

She had to leave again in the morning. He and Wanda kissed, both saying ‘I love you’, and her promising that she would be their soon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short.


	19. Wanda Part 10

The minute she walked up to the door she was excited to see him again. He was in his human disguise when he opened the door. “Hey.” She said with a smile. “Hello, come in.” Vision said with a smile. Wanda walked in and as soon as the door was closed, she kisses him. Vision puts a hand on her hip and the other on her cheek. “I love you.” Wanda said once they were finished. Perhaps, to some people it would be too soon to say those three little words. But, to them it wasn’t, they knew they both loved each other so why should it matter. “I love you too.” He said with a smile.

”So, how about we have a night in?” She said as she put her arms around his neck. “That is an excellent idea.” He said as he kissed her forehead. “But for now...” she said as she kissed him again. Vision apparently got the idea, he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

The concept of dinner was long forgotten as the two lay in bed. Their arms wrapped around each other, not willing to let the other go. “I love you, so much.” She said as she looked into his eyes. Vision put his hand on her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb as he kissed her. “I love you too.” He said as he pulled away.

A few minutes later Wanda laid her head on Vision’s shoulder, her arm on his chest. Vision had his arms around her. She was asleep when he took her hand and kissed it, but he could still see a small smile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will let you put the second paragraph into your own context...


	20. Vision Part 10

Vision woke up late in the morning. Arms still wrapped around Wanda, holding her to him as if she would disappear if he let go. Wanda woke up minutes later, a smile on her face. “Good morning.” She said, before she kissed him. “Good morning.” He said after the kiss. “I love you.” She said with a smile on her face. “I love you too.” He said with a smile. Wanda leaned in to kiss him again, eventually doing the same thing they did the night before.

After the pair finished Wanda had put her head on her chest and linked their hands together. He loved her more than anything and moments like this made hiding worth it. “Wanda?” He asked. “Hmm?” She says. “Are you ever going to want food?” He asks. “Well, why don’t you go make some breakfast and we can eat it here.” She said before kissing his jaw. He smiled into her hair and said, “Just let me get dressed first.” 

A few minutes later Vision came back with some waffles. Wanda rested her head on Vision’s shoulder as they talked about what they were going to do that day, ultimately deciding to stay inside due to rain. Eventually Wanda got up and washed the dishes after getting back in bed she said words that she had to get of her chest, “I just want to say thanks for being here for me.” He knew what he wanted to say back, “You don’t have to thank me Wanda, I am always going to be here for you.”


	21. Wanda Part 11

~~~~Wanda was having another nightmare. This time she and Vision were in a forest with a few others. As a dark shadowing figure beat everyone in sight Vision uttered the words, ‘We are out of time.’ It took some convincing and in the end she begrudgingly destroyed the stone, however it was all for not. In the end the unknown figure still won and by unknown means.

* * *

She woke up crying, frantically looking for Vision or any sign that it was just a dream. She was relieved when Vision then walked through the bedroom door coming straight towards her and immediately wrapped her in a secure embrace. After a minute he sat behind her on the bed as she buried her face into his neck as she cried. “It’s just a dream Wanda, it’s okay, it’s not real, I am here.” He said as he kissed her palm.

“You died Vis, I killed you, he killed you. I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” She said. “Wanda, that was not real, I am here and I promise you it will never happen.” He said stroking her cheek. “But it could.” She said. “It very well might, but until then it will just be a nightmare.” He said before kissing her forehead. She just nodded, as he could’ve been right anyway.

After a while Wanda had completely calmed down and was back asleep, held in a secure yet comforting embrace.

 


	22. Vision Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thanks for over 1000 hits! I honestly never thought that it would come this far, but thanks for reading and I hope that you will continue to do so.

Vision would always miss Wanda whenever the other was away. Even though they could read each other’s thoughts, it just wasn’t the same for him. He couldn’t see any of her smiles, couldn’t hold or kiss her hand, couldn’t kiss her, and he could hold her. He had pictures of her that were taken since they started meeting up, all of them had her smiling and her now reddish hair, he still missed her brown hair color but he loved her no matter what she looked like.

Vision, also during their times a part sometimes would imagine them creating a life together. Staring with a nighttime proposal in either a secluded forest or on a beach, the only light being some candles and the moon light creating a spotlight for just her. He would be wearing a suit, her in a beautiful red dress. When Vision would finally ask her to marry him, he would start with a speech about how much she meant to him and when he said those four words she would immediately say ‘yes’.

The pair would move to somewhere far off and secluded. They could get married and forget some of their past heartache. Forgetting about the Accords or the Avengers, they could just be free. Who knows, maybe they could have children. 

Sadly, those things wouldn’t be possible, and if they were it wouldn’t be for a long time. Ross still didn’t trust him and Tony would always need him. 

* * *

But, one day who knows, it could... 


	23. Wanda Part 12

Spending time with Vision was one of the most important things in her life. She didn’t care about how long they had together, even a day was just enough.

 Wanda and Vision were snuggled up on the couch late at night with a half empty bottle of wine on the coffee table and two glasses. Times like this became routine, it was a simple night in. Eventually the bottle was empty and so they just laid their together, Wanda atop Vision’s chest. At one point she felt a kiss as her temple, another at her cheek, eventually she gave in and turned her head to kiss him.

As the kiss grew more and more heated Vision picked her up, taking them to the place where they knew it would eventually lead.

* * *

The pair were still breathing heavy when she said, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said as he turned to look at her with a smile on his face. Wanda then turned over to kiss him. 

Wanda could have never been happier, she was with the man she loved most in the world, spending whatever little time they had together. Granted, the long distance made it harder for them but it also made the relationship stronger.

 


	24. Vision Part 12

It was Wanda and Vision’s first Valentine’s Day together as a couple. Vision had planned out a nice day for the two, starting with breakfast in bed, a walk in the park, finally ending the day with a romantic getaway on a beach somewhere in else in Italy.

* * *

Wanda was still fast asleep from her arrival late at night, so he thought it was the best time to get ready for the day and make breakfast, but not before kissing her on the forehead.

Dressing up in a white dress shirt with a greeen sweater on top, paired with slacks and dress shoes, he started to make two breakfast omelettes for both of them. Once that was made he placed it on a tray that contained the food and two cups of tea, and a single rose. Placing it on the bench at the end of the bed which his unpacked bag had sat on after his arrival two nights before had sat on. All he had to do now was wake her up. Unfortunately, as soon as he set the tray down she woke up.

“Vis?” She said groggily as he walked over to kiss her, something that she instantly reciprocated.

“Good morning and happy Valentine’s Day.” He said as he pulled away. Soon he went to get the food.

“I love you and happy Valentine’s Day to you too. Oh, and you made breakfast! Thank you.” She said with a smile. It was one of the smiles that he loved so much.

“I love you too.” He said, placing the tray on the bed.

“So what are we doing today?” She asked. 

“Well...” He began as he explained the details of the day, of course leaving out where they were going for the last part of the day.

* * *

A little while later Wanda and Vision were in the park when an interesting subject came up. “So, are you ever going to tell me about what we’re doing next?” She asked.

“Well, we are going to Italy, and you will need your suitcase.” He said. Wanda had a surprised look that quickly morphed into a smile before he kissed her. “I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.” She said.

An hour later the pair had finished their walk and had eaten lunch. It also meant that he could finally tell her where they were going.

* * *

Wanda was in complete awe when she opened the hotel room door to reveal a large suite and a beautiful view of the ocean. Vision was in complete awe as well, but not because of the room, but because of how happy she looked. 

He then walked up, wrapped his arms around her from behind, and kissed her head before she said, “It’s beautiful.”

“I knew you would enjoy it.” He said, smiling into her hair.

And as the sun began to set the pair began to walk on the beach, feel sand at their feet.

“Today was amazing Vis thank you.” She said turning to look at him, while the waves gently crashing into each other.

“You do not have to thank me, I wanted to do something special for the both of us.” He said as he stopped walking to look at her, and eventually kiss her.

* * *

Eventually Wanda grew tired and decided that they should go back to the hotel room to get a good nights rest so that they could be up early to explore the rest of the area. 


	25. Wanda Part 13

It was a week since their vacation in Italy, and Vision had to go back to the Compound for a few meetings. So, Wanda woke up early and made him some breakfast, that way he could have another hour of rest before he had to get ready for the day. Sure, she was tired but seeing the sleepy smile on Vision’s face made it all worth it.

* * *

“Morning,” She said as he walked through the door of the kitchen, his hair a mess from sleep. “how did you sleep?” 

 “I slept well, you?” He asked before he kissed her forehead.

“Good enough, I’m just sad that you’ll be away from _home_ for however long it will take.” She said as she put the chocolate pancakes on to the plates. The apartment in Scotland, while initially just a place for laying low and being with each other became more than that. Both spending more and more time there, even putting up photos to make it seem like one.

“I know and I don’t like it either, but I must.” He said, carrying the plates to the dining room table, while Wanda carried a cup of coffee and tea.

“I’m just glad that we have a another hour or two left.” After setting everything down. “I love you.” She said before kissing him. 

“I love you too.”

* * *

It was time for him to go now, and he would be gone for at least five days. 

“Okay, just stay safe so you can come back got it?” She said as she was pretending to straighten the color of his dress shirt beneath his sweater.

“I will, I promise.” He said with his hands cupping her face.

She wished that they could stay like this forever, but sadly he had to leave just minutes later.

Everytime he was gone she would feel lonely, usually a person would get a job or cat, but for a wanted fugitive having a pet wouldn’t be much of an option. Others, would want to have kids, Wanda enjoyed the idea of being a mom. She had a dream like that once, she and Vision were married and expecting twins, maybe in another life or universe that would happen. Imagining the smile on his face when getting to hold a sleeping child, wrapped a blanket and nestled safely in his arms.

But, sadly that might never happen. Wanda was still a fugitive, and being pregnant while also being a fugitive definitely would not work out for both her or the baby. Vision probably couldn’t even have kids anyway. So, why dwell on something that will never happen.


	26. Vision Part 13

He had finally arrived back home after leaving Wanda for five days, and now it was the beginning of March. When he came back Wanda was asleep in bed, completely unaware that he was back. When he got in bed he lifted her head onto his chest and kissed it. 

Moments like these, no matter how brief, were his most precious memories.

* * *

“Hmm...” Wanda said as she started to wake up. Eventually, she took a single look at him, smiled and said, “Hey, Vis.”

“Hello Wanda.” Vision said as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

“When did you get back?” She asked, lifting her head to look at him while putting a hand on his chest.

“Approximately five hours ago.” He said, stroking her hair.

“Why didn’t you wake me up? You know I would wake up out of a dead sleep for you.” She said, moving her hand to his cheek. 

“Well, you looked so peaceful that I just didn’t want to wake you.” He said before giving her their first kiss of the morning. “I love you.”

“I would have liked to give you a proper welcome home. But, you’re lucky I love you too much to stay mad at you.” She said with a playful scowl.

“I know and I love you too.” He said before leaning to kiss her again.

Wanda put her head backdown on his chest and said, “Let’s just lay here for a little while longer, and you can tell me about how the meetings went.”

“Okay, well while I assume that you don’t want to listen about five days of meetings, long story short I have to go on a mission.” He said regrettably.

“Oh, well when do you have to go?” She asked in a sad tone.

“One week.” He said, rubbing her back in a calming fashion.

“Then let’s not waste how much time we have left.” She said.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked.

“I don’t know, but I just want to be with you.” She said moving her pointer figure in slow circles on his chest.

“I’d like that.” He said.


	27. Wanda Part 14

Vision’s one month was up and it was now time for him to go. But, Wanda chose not to focus on that, but instead to focus on what they did together during that time. The pair had spent their time cooking, watching T.V., and even dancing.

* * *

Wanda was cooking up a Sokovian dish that her mother made when she was a child. All was normal until Vision walked up behind her, put his hands on her hips, and put his head atop her’s. Wanda put down a knife that she was using to cover his hands with her. “Hi.” She said. “Hello.” He said before kissing her head.

“I thought that you would like some help.” He said softly.

“No, but I wouldn’t mind if we stay like this for awhile.” She said while maneuvering her head to look at him. Slowly, Vision started to lean in and eventually kiss her, when he finally pulled away Wanda had a smile on her face.

* * *

Vision was laying behind Wanda on the couch with his arm around her when an interesting report came on.

_“It has been almost a year since the historical Sokovia Accords have been ratified by the United Nations. While this may seem like an accomplishment, we must not forget about the breakout from the maximum security prison known as the R.A.F.T. when four individuals escaped the prison. Three of them were former Avengers: Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye, Wanda Maximoff a.k.a. The Scarlet Witch, and Sam Wilson a.k.a. Falcon, the final being Scott Lang a.k.a. Ant-Man whom you may have heard of on a previous broadcast about our parent company, Vistacorp._

_The person responsible for the incident is Steve Rogers formerly known as Captain America. It is inferred that James Buchanan Barnes formerly known as The Winter Soldier and Natasha Romanov a.k.a The Black Widow were accomplices. Barnes was a longtime friend and ally of Rogers and Romanov had disappeared shortly after the incident in a Leipzig airport. However, both Barton and Lang have turned themselves in to the authorities in exchange for house arrest, but have sadly exchanged no information on the whereabouts of the others._

_For more reports on this later please visit the WHiH World News website or Twitter page, this has been Christine Everhart and thanks for watching.”_

“I can’t believe it’s been almost a year.” Wanda said, holding Vision’s hand.

“I cannot believe it either, so much has changed in such a short period of time.” Vision said.

She knew that he was referring to multiple things. One, of them being that the Avengers are now apart. The second, being that they have started to secretly date.

“Do you think that it’s a little crazy how no one except you have been able to find us?” 

“Crazy how?” 

“Well, you know the U.N. has all of these resources yet they still haven’t found five people.”

“Yes, now that you put it in those terms.” Vision then kissed her head.

* * *

Jazz music slowly filled the room as Wanda and Vision slowly danced together. Her head resting on his chest with a hand around his neck. One of his arms wrapped around her waste. Their other hands were wrapped securely around the other. At times Vision would take her hand and kiss it, something that he would do to calm her or to show that he loved her and her powers in their entirety. They didn’t really say much but the words ‘I love you’ as nothing more needed to be said.

Vision would be leaving tomorrow. He had to go on a mission for who knows how long, or where? All she knew was that wherever he was going it wouldn’t be very safe. But, that was his job, going into dangerous situations and helping people.

* * *

It was the first time Wanda actually accompanied Vision to the train station, but today was an important one.

“Promise you’ll stay safe.” She said trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

“I will Wanda, I will.” He said.

“That’s not enough, I want you to promise me that you will.” 

“I promise you that I will be careful. I love you and I will miss you.” He said before kissing her.

“I love you too.” She said before he train arrived and he said goodbye.

When she got back to their apartment she finally let go of her tears. If he didn’t have to go Vision would’ve been right their moving the tears away from her eyes with his thumbs.

 


	28. Vision Part 14

The mission had gone on with an amazing success, and Vision returned to the Compound within a week. But, before he headed home he decided to go to Wanda’s room to grab some of her things. No one would really notice since, well no one came into the rooms of former Avengers like her.

Vision decided to grab some of her old jewelry. Some of the things she already had, others were gifts from the team, and the rest she got from when she traveled to other places. They were just left there in a jewelry box after their conflict. He didn’t know why he didn’t bring them to her sooner. But, now was as good as a time as any to bring them back to her.

So, he went into her old room late at night and promptly grabbed the jewelry box. After he did that he stood for a few minutes, looking around the room and smiling thinking of her.

After all that he left and headed back to Scotland.

* * *

Vision arrived at the train station and hoped that he wouldn’t have to wait to long for Wanda to arrive. And he didn’t, because as soon he got there he found her. They immediately went to each other, and in just a minute they were kissing with her hand on his jaw. Pretty soon they stopped, she needed air after all. 

“You’re home.” She said with a smile on her face.

“Yes, and I missed you immensely.” He said wrapping his arms around her, and bringing her towards his chest.

“I love you, and I missed you too” She said, looking up at him.

“I love you too, and I have a gift for you.” He said. Her eyes lit up at that comment. “But, it’s in my bag so you have to wait for it until we get home.”

“Okay, let’s go home then.” She said as she moved away from his chest.

And with that the pair began their long walk back to their home.


	29. Wanda Part 15

“So, what is it that you wanted to give to me?” Wanda said as they entered the apartment. After Vision closed the door he began to look through his suitcase.

“Turn around, it’s a surprise.” He said as he continued to look. But eventually he found the jewelry box and instructed her to turn around.

When she saw it Wanda had a surprised look on her face, one the initial shock was over she took it out of his hands and set it on the nearest table. “I can’t believe you got this for me. Thank you.” She said.

“Your welcome.” He said with a smile.

“I’m going to put these in our room for now. I love you.” She said before kissing him.

“I love you too.”

* * *

 After she put the box on the dresser she smiled to herself. The past few months with him have some of the best of her life. Vision was making her happy, the happiest she’s ever been. He’s been there for her when she needed him the most. He gave her a place to call home, someone to hold her while she slept, and most importantly to _love_ her. 

Wanda knew that in the back of her mind that he always had, but could never interpret what it meant. She also knew that she always had too, she was infatuated or at the very least interested by him the first time she saw him emerge from the cradle. Feelings like that, well they never truly fade. Those feelings stay with you no matter what happens, even when she felt abandoned and betrayed by him.

But while she was thinking to herself, she didn’t realize that Vision’s arms had encircled around her, his head resting on top of her’s. To him it probably looked like she was just starting at the painting that hung above the dresser. It was one of the newer editions to the apartment when they started to make it feel more like a home. “What are you staring at?” He asked.

“Nothing, just thinking.” She said, letting herself fall back into his embrace.

“Really?”, He said wrinkling his nose and kissing her head. “To me it looked like you were staring at the painting, it is an interesting painting though.” 

She laughed and smiled at that comment. “Well you should know, you picked it out. What made you pick it out, what is the artist?”

“No, to me it was the way it looked. To me it just makes me feel like I’m actually there. It also reminds of the painting called _The Mulberry Tree_ by Van Gogh, the one that hangs in my room back in the Compound.” He answered.

“Do you miss it, the Compound and the people there?” She asked still wrapped in his arms. 

“No, not all actually. Do you?”

“A little bit, but I’m fine just being here with you.” She said as she turned around in his arms and laid her head on his chest.


	30. Vision Part 15

It was late at night when Vision decided that he could no longer sleep, he just didn’t know why. He also didn’t want to wake up Wanda, who currently had her head on his shoulder and a hand over his synthetic heart. All he could do right now was just think, think about his future with _her_ and not with the other Avengers. It was becoming harder for him to be without her every time the other had to leave. Knowing that he could loose her at any second, it was the worst thing he could possibly ever think of.

It was as if on cue, Wanda began to move. “Hmm, Vision go back to sleep.” He didn’t know why he woke her up, his thoughts perhaps?

“Shouldn’t you be the one to go to sleep?”

She removed her head from his chest saying, “Yes, but I’m not the one who has to leave tomorrow. Besides, I _know_  what you’re thinking.”

“I do not want to loose you. You are far too important.”

The hand that had once been over his heart, now rested on one of his disguised cheeks. “I don’t want to loose you too. But, whatever happens, I will always comeback.” 

“You don’t know that. He could find you.” He countered.

“You’re right, I don’t know about the future. And Ross could find me, but if I managed to stay hidden this long, then I could do it for even longer. Besides, you once said: ‘A thing isn’t beautiful because it lasts’.” 

Never in a million years did he expect to hear those words come out of her mouth. But, she was right. She was human, he was not, she will grow old, he will not, she will die, he will not. “You are right about that, I am sorry.”

“It’s okay, I still love you.” She said before kissing his forehead.

“I love you too.” He said with a smile.

About a minute later Wanda was fully laid backdown, Vision peacefully sleeping with his head on her chest running her fingers through his disguise hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to put in the line for Age of Ultron, it just fit so well.


	31. Wanda Part 16

Wanda woke up in the morning, Vision’s head still resting on her chest, still asleep. Their conversation in the middle of the night, may have been a downer, but it also served as a reminder that their time together was precious. Eventually she grew hungry, kissing him on the forehead and getting out of the bed to go to the kitchen.

She stood at the stove, flipping the pancakes and humming. She always liked cooking, when she was younger she would help her mom. But, after the bombings food was scarce, she and Pietro had little money, though she never liked it stealing was the only option.

However, all that changed after becoming an Avenger. She and the others had more than enough food, probably what would’ve been enough for her and Pietro for perhaps an entire year. She always volunteered to help make food using recipes she learned growing up. Even after becoming a fugitive she was still found time to cook.

Hearing Vision’s footsteps coming into the kitchen interrupted her from her inner monologue. “Morning!” She said, giving him a kiss.

“Morning,” His hair was messy, probably from her stroking his hair in the middle of the night. “why are you up so early?”

“I wanted to surprise you with breakfast.” She said, putting the pancakes on a large plate. “Could you put this on the table?”

“Sure.”

* * *

After Wanda and Vision set everything on the table they began to eat, talk about what Vison would be doing during his time away, Vision even read the newspaper.

It was domestic bliss, she wished every morning would start like this. If it were another another reality or universe, maybe it would be this way. Who knows, perhaps they could have children together, like in a dream she once had.

“So, what do you need to do while you’re gone?” She said while eating her food.

“I think I have to help Mr. Parker and Mr. Stark with suit upgrades.” He said before taking a sip of his coffee and turning the page.

“How are they anyway?”

“Well, Tony has been planning his wedding, and Mr. Parker is still in school while being Spider-Man.” He said, putting the newspaper down.

“That must be hard, being a teenager with that much responsibility. Hopefully he’s happy with his decision to not go public about his identity.” She said.

* * *

Soon, too soon after his time was up and he had to leave.

“Be careful okay.” Wanda said with his arms wrapped around her in a hug.

“I will, but more importantly you need to.” He said.

“I know.” She heard the train arrive soon after. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He gave her a goodbye kiss before boarding the train.

She stayed at the train station until finally the train left and she headed home.


	32. Vision Part 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry it took so long! Been a little sidetracked.

Vision was finally back at the Compound, ready to devote more time to the team. Stark wanted him to help with the A.I. in Peter’s suit, making sure it could interfere in any situation who’s solution has a low probability of success and find a better one. He also had to help with building some of Tony’s new suit.

* * *

“So, Vision what have you been doing during your time away?” Tony asked, configuring the hardware in the new Iron-Man armor.

“Traveling.” Vision said. He knew that he would have to lie to keep Wanda safe, but to be honest it wasn’t an out right lie.

“Where? Have you seen anything cool?” Peter said, while doing his homework.

“Italian Coast.” He said, keeping the answer short, the less detail means lesser questions.

“Did you go with anyone, perhaps someone special?” Tony asked, still working on the suit.

“No, I am afraid that my differences from humans create both fear and a lack of interest in me.” He said. That was a lie, after all he went with Wanda (who is both interested and not afraid of him at all).

“That must be a sad and lonely existence.” Peter said sympathetically.

“It can be, but people will always fear what they do not understand.” He said.

* * *

After “dinner” (the others still didn’t know of his knew ability just yet), he chose to retreat to his room. There, he telepathically communicated with Wanda, something that they always did when the others were away.

_“I missed your voice. I miss you, so much.” She said._

_“I miss you too, I wish I could be there.” He said._

_“I wish for that too. But you have to, I have to, for us and our friends.” She said._

_“I understand that it’s necessary, but that doesn’t mean I want to.” He said._

_“I know and I don’t like it either. I just want to be curled up with you in bed or on the couch. But, when we’re apart, those times when we’re together are worth it.” She said._

_“That is a nice way to put it. I promise, that when I’m back we can do nothing but lay on the couch.” He said._

_“I’d like that, a lot.” She laughed. “I’m feeling pretty tired, so I’m gonna go to bed. I love you.”_

_“Sleep well. I love you too.” He said. He didn’t want to say goodbye, but he did want her to get some sleep._


	33. Wanda Part 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you haven’t read What Happens Now?, yet this story is going to be an AU.

Vision was still away at the Compound, and while Wanda did miss him, his birthday was happening in just a few days so it gave her a good planning period. She made him a banner that said, ‘Happy Birthday’, things to make him a cake, and his gift which was an antique chess set that had caught his eye once. Everything was going smoothly, until she heard a knock at the door, and when she opened the door she made sure that she was ready to use her powers. Thankfully it was just Natasha.

“What are you guys doing here?” She asked to her after a sigh of relief.

“You, haven’t been back in a while, and you haven’t done your weekly check-in, so I assumed the worst.” Natasha said, entering the apartment.

“I’ve been busy, I have a life outside of being a fugitive.” She said, closing the door.

“Clearly, you’re planning your boyfriend’s birthday party.” Natasha said looking around the apartment.

“Well, it’s one of our first big milestones in the relationship.” She said, crossing her arms.

“So you’re really happy, even in this situation?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah, I really am. Part of it’s because of the situation, sure I’m a fugitive but if I can be with him for only a few minutes then that’s okay.” She thought Natasha would understand, after all Wanda knew that she still had feelings for Bruce.

“But that doesn’t mean you can’t be cautious, after all Stark is his creator.” Of course Natasha was worried, she was like an overprotective sister. 

“Vision isn’t like that, if he had the opportunity to put me in jail, he would’ve done it already.” She said.

“Alright, but if you miss a check-in one more time I’m bringing in the boys.” Natasha said before preparing to leave. 

“I promise, I will and I won’t miss it again.” She said before opening the door and hugging her. “Goodbye.”

“Okay bye.” Natasha then left both the hug and the apartment.


	34. Vision Part 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took WAYYY to long to finish but I’m sorry.

Vision arrived at the apartment, he was excited to see Wanda again, she apparently had a surprise for him. Most likely a birthday present. But, when he opened the door he didn’t expect to find balloons attached to dining room chairs, a banner hung on the wall, and Wanda still in the kitchen cooking. “I’m home.” He said.

Wanda immediately ran to him, “Happy birthday!” She said, giving him a hug.

“Thank you.” He said before kissing her. “What do we have here?”, walking towards the oven.

“No! I-it’s a surprise.” She said stepping in front of him.

“But it is my birthday.” He said with a smirk.

“Sadly, you’ll have to wait after dinner. Now, go watch the news or read a book, once dinner is on the table you’ll know.” She said pointing toward the living room, wearing an authoritative smirk. Vision of course followed the ‘orders’ that Wanda told him.

An hour later Wanda called him to the table. “After dinner we can eat cake, and you can open your gifts.”

“Yes mam.” He said, with a smile as she laughed.

During dinner she asked if he had celebrated his birthday at the Compound.

“No, I preferred not to. When Mr. Stark throws a party things can get, a little crazy.” He said before he continued to eat.

Wanda finally brought out his cake, it was chocolate with buttercream frosting and candles. After he blew out his candles she said, “Happy birthday Vis!”

“This is amazing, thank you.” He said after taking a bite of it. Both had two pieces of cake each, saving the rest for later. 

After the dishes were washed Wanda pulled out two small gifts, after receiving them Vision immediately opened them up, it was a hardcover copy of ‘ _The Great Gatsby_ ’ and a Blue-Ray DVD of ‘ _Citizen Kane_ ’.

* * *

The couple went to bed having finished the film, overall it was a good day and an even better birthday. It was a small and quiet celebration, the only guest being the woman that he loved. 

Those were some of his thoughts as she lay next to him, hand on his chest, she snuggled closer to him after he kissed her hand.

 

 


End file.
